The Good Soldier
by Cubit2
Summary: Tag to episode 6.15 aired Feb 19, 2016: Ke Koa Lokomaika'I (The Good Soldier) SPOILERS!


A/N I do not own any of the characters.

A/N SPOILERS for episode 6.15 aired Feb 19, 2016: Ke Koa Lokomaika'I (The Good Soldier) !

I knew it. I told some of you my prediction about Abby being FBI and being implanted there to spy on Danny. I had not predicted that the whole Five-0 team was being watched as well. Should set up a few episodes nicely.

Most of the scenes with Danny and Clara were pointless fluff but very funny. It amazes me that even though Scott is one of the highest paid actors on tv they give him lines about condiments on a sandwich. Scott is just so good that he makes anything work though. Clara mentioned that she came to see her grandchildren but we never got to see it. Would have been amazing to see them all together.

The Feds really had Clara rattled but Danny was cool under pressure. I loved when Danny figured out what the FBI was really after. That's our boy.

As for the other story… Seriously? Nobody kept an eye on Gabriel? Bad police work guys. The fight was great (still wish they'd let Danny have a hand to hand fight sometime) but the way they ended it with Gabriel disappearing was so cliché. I knew as soon as he went out the window that would happen. Cheap writing. Overall I liked the episode though and Neil was excellent.

So after the ep, my thoughts went to Danny telling the team that the FBI was after them and then to how Abby's real purpose there might be found out. So, I decided to write it to get it out of my head. Of course, the writers won't do it this way (they have to have Danny talk about sandwiches after all) but I'd like to see something like this. The show has strayed too far away from the core four and they need to go back to that dynamic, even if it involves some tension.

This was very quickly written because I had to get the next chapter of Charade out too and real life seems to gobble up more and more of my time lately. Imagine! Little bit of a cheesy ending but I don't have time for more. So, all mistakes are mine. If you find anything glaring, let me know and I'll fix it. Otherwise, it is what it is…

H50 H50 H50

After spending hours being grilled by the FBI, Danny was finally allowed to leave. His mother, thankfully, had listened to him and had taken a cab back to his house once she was free to leave. He went home to check on her and make sure she was okay. She was a bit of an emotional wreck and he needed to spend some time with her to calm her down. He quickly hustled her outside to speak, worried now that his house might be bugged. He needed to call his father too and explain everything to him.

Finally, Clara was calm enough for him to leave her alone. Emotionally drained and physically exhausted himself, Danny pulled himself together and dragged himself over to the Palace. He was a good solider and it was his duty. His teammates deserved to know what was going on. The first thing he did was to insist on sweeping the entire office for any listening or monitoring devices that may have been planted by the FBI. They found nothing.

Now, Steve, Chin, Kono and Lou were all assembled with Danny around the smart table and he explained how the FBI had come to his home demanding to speak to his mother. "I couldn't figure out why they waited until she was here to speak with her," Danny said, nervous energy showing clearly as he couldn't stand still.

"Wasn't it the Newark field office that handled the case?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Danny agreed. "And the case should have been closed after Matty was murdered."

"So what were they asking about?" Chin asked. He was sporting a few bruises from his battle with Gabriel.

"Matty opened a bank account in my mom's name," Danny said with barely concealed annoyance. "Mom used some of the money to buy her plane ticket to come here." He shook his head. How could they both be so stupid? He knew there was no other way his mother could afford the airfare here again but she desperately wanted to meet Charlie.

"So they were saying since she knew about the account that she must have had contact with him?" Steve asked.

Danny just opened his mouth to answer when the doors opened and Abby stepped in. Danny felt a tingling sensation in the base of his neck when he saw her but had no idea why. Nerves he figured. He had been on edge since he answered the door to the FBI agent.

"Hey! When did you get back?" Chin asked, smiling.

"Just came from the airport," Abby lied smoothly. "What happened? You alright?" she asked Chin.

"Little confrontation with a perp. I'm fine," was Chin's short reply. He could go into more details later.

"What'd I miss?" Abby asked, indicating the gathered team.

"Danny was just telling us about his encounter with the FBI," Chin answered.

"The FBI? What did they want?" Abby asked.

Danny suddenly felt very uncomfortable. The Five-0 team all knew about his brother and what he had done, but Abby was a different story. He looked down, staring aimlessly at the table, unsure if he could even speak.

Chin, however, had no such qualms and quickly and succinctly told Abby that Danny's younger brother Matt had stolen money from a number of people, including a Colombian drug lord, and that Matt had been killed because of it. He kept the explanation very simple. It was all she needed to know.

Nevertheless, Danny clenched his jaw as his family's dirty laundry was aired in front of her. Steve's supportive hand on his shoulder was appreciated but did little to allay his anxiety.

"So they were questioning Danny's mother about an account Matt had set up in her name." Chin finished his summary and everybody looked to Danny to continue.

Danny shifted uncomfortably on his feet, feeling much more exhausted and stressed than he had before she came in. Taking a deep breath, though, he went on. The team needed to know. "So, yeah, they were saying she knew about the account and that she had told the Feds that she had no contact with him. They reminded her that lying to the Feds was a felony." He glanced at Steve, an unspoken dialogue passed between them that nobody else could decipher.

"She must have been terrified," Kono said.

"She was," Danny replied, jaw clenched in fury. "She told them that she found out about the account when the bank called her and told her about it after Matty died."

"They believed her?" Lou asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Danny answered. He actually wasn't quite sure though. "It was weird. Shortly after that, they said she was free to go but they needed to speak with me. But, when they came to the house this morning they never asked to speak to me at all, only her."

"What did they ask you?" Steve prompted. He knew Danny had a point to all of this and was trying to lay the groundwork first.

"All kinds of questions about Matty, about whether or not I had contact with him, about if I helped him. This went on for hours." Danny was fidgeting now, the whole thing was extremely stressful. He took a deep shuddering breath. "Then the guy said that he knew Matty and I were close and that he was sure I would do anything to help him, especially having all the means of Five-0 at my disposal."

Steve, Chin, Kono and Lou were startled by this, but Abby spoke up quickly.

"So he tipped his hand," Abby said.

The tingling sensation Danny felt at her entrance had now turned into warning alarms going off inside his head. "What did you say?" Danny asked.

Abby quickly tried to cover. "So he was actually asking about the whole team, not just you?"

Chin smiled proudly. "Very astute …"

"Where were you this morning Abby?" Danny asked, staring her in the eye. He knew there was something very, very wrong here.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Chin asked, protectively.

"Just answer the question Abby," Danny said.

"Flying back from San Francisco."

"What flight?" Danny asked, anger growing. He didn't believe her.

"What's going on Danny?" Steve asked.

Danny ignored him. "What flight Abby?" Then he turned to Kono. "Can you check the flights coming in from San Francisco this morning? See if Abby was on one of them?"

Kono didn't move.

"Hey, what's going on, Danny?" Chin asked, angry now.

"Ask her that," Danny growled back, pointing at Abby. Then he looked at Abby. "You were there this morning."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Abby replied smoothly.

"Sure you do. They planted you here to spy on me, right? To spy on us. You're a Fed." It all was clear to Danny.

"Knock it off, Danny," Chin snarled.

"So, then you figured the best way to get some insider info was a little pillow talk?" Danny asked her, anger and conviction evident in his voice.

The pent up anger and frustration that Chin had felt since they noticed Gabriel had slipped away earlier that day came out in a fury. Two quick blows to the side of Danny's head and a third to his ribs were unleashed before Lou managed to grab him and pull him away.

Steve put a hand on Danny's back as his partner slumped over the smart table.

"Just because you can't keep a relationship with a woman doesn't mean you have to mess up mine," Chin shouted at Danny, struggling against Lou's hold on him.

"Your brother got us all into this mess," Kono threw out at Danny as well. "Don't try and point fingers at anybody else."

"Hold on, hold on!" Steve spoke up now, keeping one hand on his partner so he wouldn't retaliate.

Danny pulled himself upright now and started to say something, but Steve cut him off. "Just shut up Danny."

Danny leaned one hand on the smart table as he held the back of his other hand up to his already swelling and bruising eye. Chin had gotten him good.

Chin had calmed now and Lou released his grip.

"You two have been friends for six years now," Steve pointed out to them. "You trust each other completely."

There was silence for a moment as each of them considered Steve's words and all that had led to them. Danny held no anger towards Chin, though, only compassion for what he now realized was a deep betrayal by Abby. So, the next words came easy for him. "I'm sorry Chin," Danny said, not detailing what exactly he was sorry for.

Chin, however, was hurting from even considering that betrayal and was still more than ready to lash out at the easiest and closest target. "You should say that to Abby," Chin snapped back, anger still apparent.

"Alright," Danny agreed, working hard to remain calm. "Show me her name on a flight manifest for today and I'll get down on my knees and beg for her forgiveness," Danny said, locking eyes with Abby as he spoke. "And I'll throw in my badge as well," he said placing it on the table like a peace offering. He was that sure.

"Danny…" Steve started.

"Look, I think maybe I should l leave for a while," Abby said. She looked at the floor, because whenever she looked up she couldn't avoid Danny's steely gaze. She had to hand it to him; he was a very good detective, intelligent and astute. But she was a good soldier and she wouldn't admit she was there to spy on them.

"You need a ride?" Chin asked, turning his back on Danny to look at Abby.

"I can take a cab," Abby assured him. She smiled at him and turned towards the door. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." She knew her presence was tearing the team apart. Well, her superiors would probably be happy about that.

"Where's your suitcase?" Steve asked, startling everybody. He trusted Danny completely. If his partner felt Abby was involved, especially going as far as he had with it, then Steve was sure there was something to it. With that trust in mind he had tried to look at the situation analytically and had noticed the lack of baggage.

"I didn't bring one. Left my clothes here. I have plenty more at home," Abby replied, forcing a smile.

"Nothing? No bag at all?" Steve persisted.

"Not you, too?" Kono said to Steve.

"I should go," Abby said again, ignoring the question. "I'll call a cab."

"No need to call a cab, your car keys are in your hand," Danny pointed out.

Understanding dawning, Chin looked at Abby. "Is that why you said you 'couldn't do this anymore'? Were you really put here to spy on Danny? On all of us? Was this all a lie?" His voice clearly evidenced his feeling of betrayal.

Abby was silent, unmoving. She was backed into a corner and didn't know what to do. Finally she spoke. "It wasn't all a lie, Chin."

Chin visibly deflated at that. "It wasn't ALL a lie?" He shook his head and pulled his eyes away from Abby. He turned and looked at Danny, at the damage he had done to a good friend who had never betrayed him. Danny's left eye was already swollen and bruised. His right jaw was also showing hints of bruising already. Chin knew he hadn't pulled those punches. He had hit fast and hard. Let me get some ice for Danny then we all need to talk," he said.

An hour later Danny was holding a second round of ice on his eye as they were seated in Steve's office. "Let me take a look, brah," Kono instructed him as she pulled his hand away from his face. "Oooh, you got quite the shiner."

Danny shrugged. That was way down on his list of worries right now. He was completely drained from the events of the day.

Abby never actually confessed to being an FBI implant but she didn't stay long after the original confrontation. She wanted to make sure that Chin knew she really did have feelings for him. So now she was gone and the team had mended fences once cooler heads had prevailed.

"We need to be very careful now. For some reason, the Feds are out for some Five-0 blood," Chin said, resignedly. He hadn't wanted to accept that Abby was spying on them but it had become abundantly clear, despite her objections, once he forced himself to think logically.

"If anybody told anybody outside this room anything that may come back and bite us in the butt we need to bring it out in the open so we can deal with it," Lou added. Nobody had anything to confess.

"We need to sweep each of our houses and cars for listening devices," Steve said. "Any of them would be easier to get into than the Palace."

"Since the FBI started with me it's most likely that my house would be targeted first," Danny said, holding the ice to his eye as he wearily held his head in his hand. He lifted his head and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry guys." He shook his head sadly, dropping the warming ice pack on the desk. "I loved my brother but he was such a total screw up."

"You don't have to apologize for him," Steve assured him. "Look, we're all exhausted. Let's call it a day and sweep our houses and cars tomorrow and then regroup."

"I think I'll check mine right now," Danny said. "With my mom there I don't want to risk anything. I've got nothing to hide but if they're listening I want to know about it." He sighed again and shook his head before an idea came to him. "Hey, why don't all of you come for dinner? Mom would love it."

"She planning to cook?" Steve asked.

Danny laughed. He knew that was Steve's way of saying he would join him. "No, don't worry. No spaghetti with ketchup tonight. I'll cook."

"It's late man, let's just order in. Renee and the kids are out tonight so I'll join you," Lou said.

Danny looked at Chin and Kono. He had tried to clear the air with them, but he still wasn't completely sure.

Chin smiled softly. It was Abby who had betrayed him, not Danny. "Yeah, I'm in brah. I'll bring the LongBoards." He pointed to Danny's eye. "And some ice."

"Can't wait to hear how you explain that one to your mom," Kono said by way of accepting the invitation. She was pretty sure that Danny wouldn't point a finger at Chin.

"Came home from school after 'walking into doors' many times when I was a kid," Danny assured her with a laugh as he finger quoted his excuse. "I doubt she'll push the issue."

"So, we're all good?" Steve asked.

"We're all good," the team replied.


End file.
